O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/IX
__TOC__ I Sąsiedzi nie poznawali teraz ubogiego Skrobka. Po owej nocy wiosennej, wskroś której razem z wonią zroszonych traw i kwiatów leciała pieśń wielkiego mistrza Sarabandy, Skrobek powstał z progu swej lepianki jak gdyby innym człowiekiem. Czy to były czary? Nie, to nie były czary! Pierwszy raz tylko ów biedak przemógł ospałość swej myśli, swej duszy, pierwszy raz poczuł miłość do opuszczonego przez długie lata kawałka ziemi, do tego zagona bezpłodnie leżącego pod niebem, skąd i na niego przecież świeciło Boże słonko i deszcz rzęsny rosił. Pierwszy raz poczuł ogromne natchnienie do pracy, więc i ogromną siłę. Ta siła tak mu weszła w piersi, w ręce, w ramiona, że ledwo wytrwał w bezczynności do rana, a garść słomy, na której legiwał, wydała mu się nocy tej jakby mrowiskiem, jakby madejowym łożem. – Co zmarnowanego dobra i żywota! Co sił, po próżnicy i we mnie, i w tej ziemi zmarniałych! Że też na niego choć przed rokiem, choć przed dwoma nie przyszła taka godzina... Ot, czekała, czekała go ta ziemia cierpliwa, dobra... Czekała go, w dziki kwiat strojąc się i w dzikie trawy jak Cyganka, bo jej nie przyodziała praca jego złotą szatą kłosów. Teraz on ją ustroi... Teraz ją ożywi... Teraz on syn, syn! A ona – matka rodzona!... Piały już kury, kiedy umęczony myślami swymi Skrobek usnął wreszcie. Śniło mu się, że po modrym niebie chodzi, miesięcznym sierpem gwiazdy kosi i w stogi je wielkie u Bożych stóp składa... Ot, taki sen złoty... Ledwo świt, dobył Skrobek pieniędzy z garnka ukrytego w słomie pod strzechą i poszedł pług kupować i bronę do kołodzieja Wojcieszka, na drugi koniec wioski. Droga przez wieś pusta jeszcze była i cicha; ale Wojcieszek już okrakiem na stołku przed chatą siedział i śmigał drzewinę strugiem na dyszel pogwizdując na szpaka, co go u siebie od wielu lat chował. Ledwo Skrobek na drodze się pokazał, już też szpak krzyczeć zaczął: – Wojcieszku! Wojcieszku! Wojcieszku! Kiwnął na to stary głową i rzecze: – Gość idzie.. – Gość! Gość! Gość! – wrzasnął szpak gwiżdżącym dyszkantem. A w tej chwili przybliżył się Skrobek. – Pochwalony! – Na wieki! – odrzekł Wojcieszek, a tuż i szpak za nim. – Zmyślny ptak! – rzecze Skrobek z dziwem.. – Musi chyba u organisty w naukach był? – I... nie! – Wojcieszek na to. – Samem go wyuczył. Człowiek sierota stary, odumarli bliscy i pokrewni, ust nie ma otworzyć do kogo, to się choć do ptaka, niemego stworzenia, odezwie. A czegóż to chcecie? – A pługa. Ale to tęgiego pługa. – No! Cóż tam będziecie orać i komu? – Sobie! Sobie i dzieciskom na chleb orać będę ów to ziemi szmatek, co go uroczyskiem zwą. – Ho?... –zadziwi się Wojcieszek. – Na tę ziemię toby potrza harmaty, nie pługa. To ziemia zastarzała... zadziczona... ciężko z nią będzie. – Ciężko... ciężko... ciężko! – zapiszczał nagle szpak i kaszleć, i dychać zaczął jak zmęczony człowiek; bo i to potrafił. Skrobkowi mdło się jakoś zrobiło pod sercem. Opadała go dawna ospałość jakby... Ale się wnet z niej otrząsnął i rzecze: – Pług ma być tęgi, bo ziemia tęga jest i praca tęga, no i robotnik tęgi!... Roześmiał się, wyciągnąwszy przed siebie żylaste, w kułak ściśnięte ręce, i wesoło spojrzał. – Ha, no to się i zrobi! – rzekł Wojcieszek na to. – Zrobi!... Zrobi!... – wrzeszczał teraz szpak bijąc radośnie skrzydłami. Skrobkowi oczy palić się zaczęły, a czując wielką siłę duszną, prędko mówił: – Uczyńcież mi, Wojcieszku, grządziel taki, co by, jak się na nim zeprę, kamienie sam odwalał na prawo, na lewo, gdzie tyluśko jaki! Uczyńcież krój setny, jak słońce świecący, coby w samo serce ziemi szedł i pod samym sercem miejsce na ziarno czynił! Uczyńcież odkładnicę rządną, coby skiby kładła ode wschodu słońca aż na zachód słońca, raz koło razu, równiuśko, drobniuśko, jakby w taniec szedł. Uczyńcież mi i przetyczkę, i kółko, i rączkę – a rozłożysty, a tęgo, a mocno! A drzewo bierzcie co najsposobniejsze, nie z gąszcza borowego, ale z polanki, co skowronek ośpiewał, co fujarki obgrały, co z polem znające jest... Taki mi uczyńcie pług! – Pług! Pług! Pług! – krzyczał szpak wniebogłosy, chcąc Skrobka zagłuszyć. A Wojcieszek uśmiechał się dobrotliwie i siwą głową kiwał. – Po waszej woli! – rzekł wreszcie, gdy ptak umilkł nieco. – Po waszej woli! Umiem ja zrobić pług dla lenia i dla robotnego. Umiem zrobić pług pański i chłopski! Ho! ho! Ja i taki potrafię, co i w ziemię jak masło idzie, choćby tam kamień na kamieniu leżał! – Róbcież z Bogiem, a w dobrą godzinę! – rzecze na to Skrobek rozwiązując szmatkę z pieniędzmi. – Daję, co mogę; a przyczyńcież i bronę. – Co nie mam przyczynić! – roześmiał się Wojcieszek. – Przyczynię taką zębatą jak wilk! Wyczesze wam ziemię jak baba konopie: moja w tym sztuka! – No, to zostańcież z Panem Jezusem! – rzecze Skrobek, któremu już się ręce do siekiery i do karczunku rwały. – Za tydzień wrócę. – Za tydzień – odrzekł Wojcieszek – i szczęść Boże w pracy! – Szczęść!... Szczęść!... Szczęść!...– wrzeszczał szpak za wracającym się ku chatynce Skrobkiem, który tak prędko szedł, jakby mu z dziesiątek lat ubyło. II Dziwili się teraz ludzie, którym koło uroczyska wypadła droga, co za człowiek taki o każdej dnia godzinie pnie siekierą w nim rąbie, chaszcze i kamienie dobywa, na miedzę daleko toczy, krzaki tarniny kopie, piołuny i dziewanny siecze, ziemię spod dziczek wybiera. Kto szedł, stawał i na robotnika tego patrzał, co tak wielki ogień w oczach miał, taki pot na czole kipiący, jakby z niedźwiedziem za bary szedł – a nie ustawał. – Sprostowalibyście krzyża – mówili chłopi. A Skrobek: – Nie ten się gnie, kogo praca gnie, tylko ten, co go lenistwo i bieda przygina. Przechodziły dziewczęta, więc patrzą i mówią cienkim, litościwym głosem: – A toć na was potu jak tej rosy w trawie. Spocznijcież nieco! A Skrobek: – Nie będzie ten chleba jadł, kto ziemi nie urosi potem. Idą baby, dziwują się, głowami zawitymi w krasne chusty kręcą i mówią: – Reta! Reta!... A toć się chłopisko na nic zerwie! Ani tego chleba nie poje, co go z tej ziemi zbierze. A Skrobek: – Nie pojem ja, to pojedzą insi! Człeka dziś, jutro, a tej ziemi zawsze! Ale choć Skrobek tak pracował pilno, nie ruszyłby sam o swej mocy ani jednego z tych wielkich kamieni i pnia ani jednego nie dobyłby na wierzch, gdyby mu nie pomagały drobne Krasnoludki. Nie widział ich chłop, bo takie się przytaić umieją, i nieraz się sam sobie dziwił. – Hej, hej! Skąd się ta moc bierze we mnie?–mówił wywalając pień ogromny, co w ziemi na sążeń tkwił.– Czterech chłopów robić by tu co miało!! A nie widział, że tuż przy nim cała gromada Krasnoludków pień co siły pcha, okopuje, obrębuje, aż wióry lecą! Skrobek raz siekierą z góry, a ci dziesięć razy; aż go i wywalą. Chwyci się Skrobek kamienia i aż zadumieje. „Co u grzecha! – myśli.– Kamień taki, że to ha! a letko się toczy”. A nie widzi, że gromada Krasnoludków razem z nim pcha; dźwignie on raz, a oni dziesięć razy! Taką pomoc miał. Więc się tylko ta robota paliła Skrobkowi w ręku. A kiedy przyszedł ósmy dzień, nikt by tego uroczyska nie poznał. Spod głazów i korzeni, spod krzów i zielska wyjrzała nowa ziemia do rannego słońca. Zaczerniały przed chatynką pnie wielkie, smolne, na opał zimowy złożone; legły na miedzy wysokie kupy chrustu i tarniny, gdzieniegdzie tylko sterczy po brzegu krzak głogu, żeby granice znaczył, a zresztą pole czyste, równe,górki rozkopane, doły zarzucone, a skowronek polatuje nad tą nowizną i śpiewa tak cudnie, tak rozgłośnie, jakby srebrne gęśliki grały na hejnał poranny. Zapłakał z radości Skrobek, wiodąc pług nowy na zagon swój własny, czapkę zdjął, poklęknął, ucałował ziemię z dzikości dawnej dobytą, grzmotnął się w piersi raz i drugi, a chwyciwszy za grządziel, zagłębił w rolę krój ostry, szeroki, w którym rozbłysło wielkim blaskiem słońce. – A hej! – krzyknie chłop. – A hej, pole ty moje! A pod gajem rozległo się szerokie echo: „A hej! a hej!” Tam na ostatniej miedzy śpiewał i klaskał w ręce wesoły naród Krasnoludków patrząc na oracza swego. Sam król Błystek we własnej osobie skinął złotym swoim berłem nad nowym pługiem, a błogosławił mu, aby chleba dobywał z ziemi w radości i w spokoju. Ale kiedy wieczorem ze swego pólka, świeżą zielenią pachnącego, Skrobek do chaty wracał, mdło mu się zrobiło na wspomnienie tego brudu, jaki go tuż za progiem czekał. Tam na roli wonnie, czysto, tam nad rolą niebo jak modre jezioro, na którym we dnie pławi się słońce, a wieczorem pływa księżyc, srebrnym wiosłem skry krzesze, a z każdej skry gwiazda jasna; a tu w chacie niechlujnej wszystko szare, zakopciałe, pyłem przysnute, śmieciem przytrzęsione. Już i w boru ładniej – myśli Skrobek. –W boru dziki chmiel po drzewach się wiesza, a w chacie pajęczyna od kąta do kąta. Na kruku czarne pióra świecą się jak woda, a na mnie i na moich chłopcach koszule ociężałe z brudu. Nawet na jaszczurce onej skóra taka czysta, że się w niej słońce przejrzy, a chłopczyska moje umurzane tak, że można by rzepę na nich siać”. Pochylił głowę zasumowany Skrobek, westchnął ciężko, do chaty wchodzi. Lecz cóż to? Izba jakby nie ta sama. Komin świeżą gliną wylepiony, pajęczyny omiecione, ława, stół, zydle pomyte, śmieci jakby nigdy nie bywało, cała chatynka uboga pojaśniała, wypiękniała nagle. Przetarł chłop oczy, myśli, że ino patrzeć, jak się to wszystko gdzieś podzieje, ale izba stoi, jak stała, a w niej ład pachnie. – Któż to tak tu gospodarował? – spyta Skrobek. – A to Marysia sierotka i my też! – odkrzyknął Kubuś. Skrobkowi serce zmiękło. Jakby lepsze czasy dla niego nastały. Jakby się dobro jakieś nad nim rozpostarło i przeniknęło przez oczy do duszy. Przytulił troje dzieci do siebie, a gdy ujrzał, że Wojtuś i Kubuś mają włoski poczesane gładko i liczka umyte, łza ojcowska padła na trzy jasne główki, które ucałował kolejno. A tu jak na toż jaskółka wraca do gniazdka, do swoich maleńkich piskląt na podwieczerze. Trzy razy zapędzała się i trzy razy wracała, nie mogąc chaty poznać, takie w niej zmiany. Dopiero obejrzawszy cały ów porządek, nucić i świergotać wesoło zaczęła: :Chłop... Chłop... Chłop!... :Pole swoje kop! :Chatę czysto rządź :I wesołym bądź! Jak widzicie, nie była to bardzo ładna piosneczka, ale jaskółka, wiejska prostaczka, nie umie uczenie śpiewać. Za to jak wesoło, jak raźno! Aż się ludziom od tej piosenki lżej czyni na duszy. I Skrobkowi uczyniło się dziwnie lekko, błogo. A iż przy pracy i w porze dnia znojnego też był prochem przysuty, po wiaderko sięgnął, do studni poszedł, ręce i twarz czysto obmył, czuprynę strząsnął i schludziwszy odzież, do misy kartofli wesoło z dziećmi siadł za stołem. I tak już mu to zwyczajem zostało. Chłopięta Skrobkowe, nienawykłe widzieć, aby się ojciec przed wieczerzą mył i żeby tak mile na nich patrzał, razem z jaskółką dziwiły się tej odmianie. – Musi Wielkanoc będzie! – mówił z głębokim namysłem Wojtuś. A Kuba: – Musi tatuńcio wieprzka kupować będą! Chodzili teraz obaj z wielką powagą, wystawiwszy naprzód brzuszyny, ręce w tył, głowy zadarte, włosy wodą przymuskane gładko, sami sobie dziwiący się, a z partesa stąpający bosymi nożętami, precz wyglądając owej Wielkanocy i owego wieprzka. Dawniej ich Skrobek nierad przy sobie widział i nieraz odpędzał od siebie, żeby na ich głód i na nędzę nie patrzeć; teraz w pole ich za sobą wołał, na miedzy siedzieć kazał i słuchając ich dziecięcych głosków ocierał pot z czoła i szeptał z uśmiechem: – Ciężko mnie, ale wam lżej będzie! III Dzień gasnął. Ogromna kula słońca staczała się cicho po zachodnim, stojącym w różanych światłach niebie. Od boru noc szła miesięczna i złota wlokąc za sobą srebrnomgliste szaty. W zroszonych trawach derkacz krzyknął tu, to tam; spod boru odhuknął mu bąk, ukryty w łozach; klucz żurawi płynął pod zachodnią zorzą, obwołując się w powietrzu przeciągłym kruczeniem; silna woń ziół i traw dyszała nad ziemią. Wieczór to był świętojański, tajemniczy, dziwny wieczór taki, w którym ludzie rozumieją głosy zwierząt, ptaków i wszelkiego ziela. Tego wieczora Skrobek doorywał pola. Szeroko, daleko słychać było jego pokrzykiwanie ochocze, raźne: – Wio!... Wiśta, maluśka!... Wiśta!... Wio! Słuchały tego pokrzykiwania chłopięta Skrobka, siedząc na zroszonej ziemi na wprost wielkiej czerniejącej kupy chrustu i tarniny, przytulone do siebie lnianymi główkami i już drzemiące po trochu. To wielkie słońce gasnące, ta noc idąca w rosach obejmowały ich jakby miękkie, złotosrebrne skrzydła kołyszące do snu. Naraz poruszył się Kubuś. – Ziemia gada... – rzecze z wolna sennym głosem. Ale Wojtuś oburzył się na to: – O!... Głupi!... Widzicie go!... Bo to ziemia ma gębę, żeby gadała? – A nie??...A czym by prosiła Pana Jezusa o deszcz albo słońce?... I zioła gadają, i trawy... – Słyszałeś ich to? – Słyszałem. – Cóż powiadały? – A powiadały różności... O!... I teraz gadają! Wojtuś nastawił uszu. Istotnie, od łąk, od boru szedł szmer i szept, jakby ciche głosy z tysiąca tysięcy piersi drobniuchnych idące... – O! – powtórzył Kubuś. Wytrzeszczył oczy starszy, bo mu się zdawało, że tak lepiej słyszeć będzie, i nasłuchiwał pilnie. Ale głosy łączyły się teraz, zlewały w słowa coraz pełniejsze, coraz wyrazistsze, niby dalekie, a tak bliskie, jakby wprost do duszy szeptane. Wyraźnie teraz usłyszeli obaj malcy coś, jakby brzęk, jakby śpiew, jakby dzwonków polnych dzwonienie: :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... :Nim zorzą spłonie świt, :Nim wschód zapali jutrzni znak, :Na senną ziemię sypmy mak, :Na senne trawy — rosy łzy, :Na niskie chaty –ciche sny. :Sny ciche sypmy z srebrnych sit! :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... – Słyszysz?– zaszeptał Kubuś. – Słyszę, ale się boję – rzecze Wojtuś i silniej przytulił się do brata. A wtem głosy zbliżyły się i jeszcze wyraźniejsze się zdały: :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... :Wskroś złotych kłosów żyt, :Wskroś wonnych ziół, wskroś wonnych traw :Nasz taniec płynie kołem żwaw, :Nasz taniec płynie w cichą noc, :Co czarów ma i dziwów moc, :Wskroś puchów płynie, kwietnych kit... :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... Zaszumiało, zatętniało nagle spod kamieni, spod ziół, spod krzaków, jakby lekuchne kroki wielu drobnych, śpieszących się stopek... Chłopcy wstrzymali oddech, wytrzeszczyli oczy, wyciągnęli szyje – patrzą – dziw! Tuż na miedzy, pod starą wypróchniałą gruszą, zaroiła się trawa od maleńkich, pstro przybranych ludków, którzy się za ręce pobrawszy, wesoło tańczyć zaczęli. – Krasnoludki... kraśnięta! – szepnął Wojtuś. A wtem miesiąc na niebo wszedł i całą polankę srebrnym światłem oblał. – Król!... – zawołał Kubuś stłumionym głosem. – O!... Król... I ukazywał palcem starą gruszę, z której wnętrza uderzyła wielka, biała jasność. Oślepiony tą nagłą jasnością, Wojtuś nie widział zrazu nic; po chwili dopiero ujrzał, że w wypróchniałym wnętrzu starej gruszy siedział stary, bardzo stary król, w białej szacie, w koronie, ze złotym berłem w ręku. Już chciał Wojtuś krzyknąć: „Laboga!”, kiedy wtem z wielkiego stosu chrustu i tarniny, które Skrobek z pólka swego dobył i na miedzy złożył, zaczęły się ukazywać małe dolatujące iskry niby pszczoły złote i małe pełznące smużki ognia niby węże złote. A jednocześnie zabrzmiał znów w powietrzu śpiew dzwoniący, cichy: :Cyt... cyt... cyt... :Czy słyszysz chrustu zgrzyt :Czy słyszysz złotych iskier trzask? :Czy widzisz złoty żaru blask ? :Czy widzisz, jak wskroś traw i ros :Sobótki naszej płonie stos? :Jak ogień bucha aż po szczyt? :Cyt... cyt... cyt... Jeszcze ten śpiew brzmiał, kiedy ze stosu chrustu i tarniny buchnęły jasne płomienie, w których jaskrawym świetle coraz szybciej, coraz lżej, coraz powietrzniej tańczyły Krasnoludki, tak że patrząc na nich, prawie się kręciło w głowie. – Reta!... Tatuńciu!... – woła Wojtuś w nagłym przerażeniu. – Reta!... Krasnoludki tańcują! – Król... król! – szeptał Kubuś, wlepiwszy oczęta w gruszę, jakby urzeczony. – Król, tatuńciu! I tulił głowinę w chude ramionka, jak to czyni ptak senny, drżąc od strachu i chłodnej rosy. Ale Skrobek nie widział i nie słyszał nic. Pot mu zastygł na grzbiecie, ramiona się naprężyły, oczy pałały ogniem wielkiej a cichej radości. Doorał ostatniego zagonu uroczyska, pług w miedzę zatknął, a zdjąwszy czapkę, spojrzał po szerokim, w miesięcznych blaskach stojącym niebie i rzekł silnym głosem: – Dziękaż Ci, Panie Jezu Chryste, żeś mi w tej robocie dopomógł – amen! I wziąwszy szkapę za uzdę, szedł dużym krokiem ku miedzy ,gdzie siedzieli chłopcy. Szedł tak żwawo po tej pracy, jakby po najlepszym wypoczynku, lekki, radosny, do szpiku, zda się, kości przenikniony światłem i duszą tej nocy. Szedł, a dokoła niego brzmiały stłumione, lekuchne, jakby unoszące się z niewidzialnych skrzypców głosy: :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... :Już oracz pracy syt. :My tańczym żwawo aż do dnia, :Dopóki jedna miga skra, :My tańczym aż do złotych zórz, :Nim brzask nasypie w błękit róż, :My tańczym, tańczym aż po świt... :Cyt... cyt... cyt!... Jakby urzeczony, słuchał Skrobek śpiewania tego, wodząc wzrokiem po roztworzystej, zalanej blaskiem miesięcznym okolicy, a tuż przy nim, przy samych nogach, szedł silny, krótki cień jego, na ziemi odbity. Spojrzał na niego Skrobek raz, spojrzał drugi raz i westchnął ciężko. Czyż nie tak samo, jak ten cień czarny, chodziła przy nim jego czarna dola? Zwiesił głowę i zadumał się: owa powietrzna muzyka umilkła dla niego. To i co, że zagon zaorany, to i co, że ziemia sprawiona?...A czymże on ją, nieborak, zasieje, kiedy ani ziarna nie ma, ani na ziarno grosza? Co zarobił przy tartaku, co sobie za tych lepszych czasów w garnku uskładał, to wszystko poszło na pług, na bronę, na siekierę, na jadło, choć szmatkę z onymi groszakami ściskał, aż mu piszczały w ręku. A co pomoże ściskać, jak do kowala potrza albo na sól?... Toć ostatniego miedziaka onegdaj wydał... To jakże teraz będzie?... Jak zaradzi tej świętej ziemi, która ziarna czeka?... Tak w trosce swej zatopiony szedł Skrobek do chaty, a cień za nim; minął opłotki, cień za nim; doszedł do proga, cień za nim; jeszcze się i na progu ten niezbyty towarzysz położył. Kto wie, może się i do chaty wcisnął. Ale go już Skrobek nie widział, tylko czapkę na stół cisnąwszy, na ławie ciężko siadł i we frasunku się swoim pogrążył. Wtem drzwi skrzypły, a do izby weszła cichuchno Marysia wracająca z dalekiej wyprawy. O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi91